familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kokomo, Indiana
|area_total_km2 = 48.07 |area_land_km2 = 47.91 |area_water_km2 = 0.16 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 56866 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 45468 |population_density_km2 = 948.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 2457.7 |population_note = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |area_total_sq_mi = 18.56 |area_land_sq_mi = 18.50 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.06 |elevation_m = 247 |elevation_ft = 811 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 28 |lats = 56 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 7 |longs = 54 |longEW = W |website = www.CityOfKokomo.org |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 46901-46904 |area_code = 765 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-40392 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0437425 |footnotes = }} Kokomo is a city in and the county seat of Howard County, Indiana, United States. Kokomo is Indiana's 13th largest city. It is the principal city of the Kokomo, Indiana Metropolitan Statistical Area, which includes all of Howard and Tipton counties. Kokomo's population was 46,113 at the 2000 census, and 45,468 at the 2010 census. On January 1, 2012, Kokomo successfully annexed more than on the south and west sides of the city, including Alto and Indian Heights, increasing the city's population to nearly 57,000 people. The city of Kokomo has also, in recent years, constructed sister city relations with Dongyang, China. Named for a Native American, Kokomo first benefited from the legal business associated with being the county seat. Before the Civil War, it was connected with Indianapolis and then the Eastern cities by railroad, which resulted in sustained growth. Substantial growth came after the discovery of large natural gas reserves, which produced a boom in the mid-1880s. Among the businesses which the boom attracted was the fledgling automobile industry. A significant number of technical and engineering innovations were developed in Kokomo, particularly in automobile production, and, as a result, Kokomo became known as the "City of Firsts." A substantial portion of Kokomo's employment still depends on the automobile industry. History Early history and incorporation The settler tradition says Kokomo was named for Kokomoko or Ma-Ko-Ko-Mo (meaning “black walnut”), shortened to Kokomo, said to have been one of the four sons of Chief Richardville, last of the chiefs of the Miamis. Folklore holds that he was tall and falsely gives him the title of "chief."Baker, Ronald L., Hoosier Folk Legends (Indiana University Press: 1984), p. 184. David Foster, known as the "Father of Kokomo," claimed that he named the town Kokomo after the "ornriest Indian on earth" because Kokomo was "the ornriest town on earth." Kokomo is thought to have been born in 1775 and died in 1838.Morrow, Jackson [http://archive.org/details/historyofhowardc01morr History of Howard County] (Indianapolis: B.F. Bowen & Co. 1909?), Vol. I (“Morrow I”), p. 48. The only documentary proof of his existence is a trading post record of a purchase of a barrel of flour for $12 for his "squaw." His remains (with those of others) were reportedly discovered during the construction of a saw mill in 1848 and reinterred in the "north-east corner" of the Pioneer Cemetery. The tradition of the Peru Miami is that the town was named after a Thorntown Miami named Ko-kah-mah, whose name is rendered Co-come-wah in the Treaty at the Forks of the Wabash in 1834. That name was translated as "the diver" (an animal that could swim under water).Dunn, Jacob Piatt, "Indiana Geographical Nomenclature," Indiana Quarterly Magazine of History, Vol VII no. 3, pp. 109-14 (September 1912), pp. 110-11. As a result of various removals, by 1840 the Miami population in Howard County (until 1846 known as Richardville County) was reduced to about 200. The principal settlement was the Village of Kokomo, on the south side of Wildcat Creek. Indian paths connected Kokomo with Frankfort and Thorntown (along the Wildcat) and led to Peru by way of Cassville, and to Meshingomesia by way of Greentown. At the time David Foster had a trading post in Howard County, near the intersection of the reservation boundary line and Wildcat pike, where he engaged in both legitimate trade and illegal sale of alcohol to the Miamis on government property.Morrow I, p. 202. Shortly after Richardville County was organized in 1844 the commissioners appointed to establish the county seat approached Foster for a donation from his substantial holdings. (In 1846 tax records show that he owned of farmland and as well as 67 divided lots in the business district. ) At the time of the request the only improvements in what is now Kokomo were Foster's log house and log barn and several Miami huts. The commissioners sought a donation of the more fertile lands south of Wildcat Creek, but Foster refused, donating instead north of the creek—land which was thickly forested and "swampy."Morrow I, pp. 56-58. The terms of the donation required that Foster build a courthouse on the land, but he was later excused and Rufus L. Blowers was promised $28 to build it. He was penalized $2 for construction delays.Morrow I, p. 112. The log courthouse was completed in 1845. In June 1855 Henry A. Brouse petitioned the board of Howard county commissioners to incorporate the town of Kokomo. The original election was not held (for unspecified reasons), but another took place on October 1, 1855. After a vote of 62-3 in favor of incorporation, the board so ordered it. On March 31, 1865, an election was held for Kokomo to assume a city government. The resolution was passed, and Nelson Purdum was elected the first mayor.Early Days, p. 330. Early growth In anticipation of business that the court would bring, Kokomo began a fairly quick growth from the time that lots were first sold on October 18, 1844. David Foster was granted the first license to sell merchandise in Kokomo at the December 1844 commissioners meeting. Two more merchants were licensed in March 1845.Early Days, p. 326. John Bohan, who would become a major shop owner, merchant, justice of the peace and investor, moved to Kokomo in December 1844, and erected the first two story frame house, not only in Kokomo, but in all the county.Morrow I, pp. 202-03. After the enactment of the 1846 pre-emption law,An Act to grant the Right of Preemption to actual Settlers on the Lands acquired by Treaty from the Miami Indians in Indiana, 9 Stat. 50 (August 3, 1846). settlers rapidly attempted to secure homesteads in the surrounding lands.Morrow I, p. 68. In 1848 Stonebreakers Mill, west of Kokomo, began operations. By 1850 Kokomo had a newspaper, when James Beard purchased the printing equipment of the New London Pioneer and set up the Howard Tribune. By 1851 county business was so brisk that the county ordered the construction of two more court buildings, both one story brick affairs, . The county auditor and treasurer occupied one building, and the clerk and recorder occupied the other.Morrow I, pp. 112-13. On April 1, 1854, Kokomo’s first bank, the Indian Reserve Bank, was organized with David Foster, John Bohan and Harless Ashly the principal shareholders. (It only lasted a few years until a robbery impaired its capital. The loss substantially injured Foster’s fortune.)Early Days, pp. 327-28. Railroads The year 1854 saw the first railroad stop at Kokomo. The New London Pioneer had long advocated for a rail line to connect Kokomo with Indianapolis. Colonel C.D. Murray was the agent at Kokomo for stock subscriptions in support of the railroad. In 1852 the construction of the Peru and Indianapolis Railroad commenced. In Kokomo Samuel C. Mills and Dr. Corydon Richmond, commercial competitors of David Foster, donated several lots to the railroad in order to secure the location of the rail depot near their commercial property. The route was laid along Buckeye Street at the insistence of the merchants who hoped to reduced drayage expenses. Samuel Mills built a large frame structure at the Howard flouring mills, which served as a warehouse for the company's freight and a passenger depot. For some time after 1854 Kokomo was the terminus of the line, but eventually the line was extended to Peru and then to Michigan City. A short time after the construction of the Peru and Indianapolis Railroad began, the Pennsylvania Railroad announced that one of its lines would pass through Kokomo. By 1853 a line was commenced between Kokomo and Logansport (which was intended to become the hub of a network of lines for the company). Railroad service was inaugurated on that line on July 4, 1855.Watt, William J., The Pennsylvania Railroad in Indiana (Indiana University Press: c1999), p. 30. The most important rail line for Kokomo became the standard-gauge line Clover Leaf line. This railroad would eventually link Kokomo with both the West Coast and the Eastern Seaboard. It began as a short line linking Frankfort and Kokomo, the Frankfort and Kokomo Railroad. Henry Y. Morrison of Frankfort was the principal promoter, and A.Y. Comstock acted for him in Kokomo. A failure of the proposed subsidy caused the promoters to turn all assets over to the contractors, who promised to complete the line. Construction began in 1873 and was completed the following year. Limited freight between the two cities made the line unprofitable. After a series of acquisitions by other railroads, the line became part of the Toledo, St. Louis and Kansas City Railroad. A line connecting it to the east reached Kokomo on January 1, 1881.Railroads, pp. 419-20. Mayor Cole In 1881, one of the most remarkable and controversial events in Kokomo’s history took place. Mayor Henry C. Cole was shot to death by a sheriff’s posse. Dr. Cole had a curious history and had stirred up a great deal of passion in the previous fifteen years. He was reputed to have been a gifted surgeon, who served in the Union Army during the Civil War and when afterwards he settled in Kokomo, he became a prominent physician. In Kokomo he married a woman, Natalie Cole, of whom he became intensely jealous. He became suspicious of one Allen, whom he warned away from Kokomo. When he discovered Allen leaving the post office one day in October 1866, he shot him dead. The fact that the killing both took place in broad daylight and showed cold-blooded rage (Cole continued shooting after Allen was down) caused the crime to receive national attention. Cole’s case was venued to Tipton County, where he retained Daniel W. Voorhees of Terre Haute to represent him. Voorhees obtained a not guilty verdict on a plea of emotional insanity.Pollard, p. 293. Cole divorced his wife thereafter. Cole’s reputation for violent instability, and the cowardice in the way he killed Allen, created many enemies for him, but his generosity toward poor patients and a promise to “clean up” the town won him enough support to win a bitter election for Mayor in 1881. Shortly thereafter, on September 19, 1881, he was shot dead by a sheriff’s posse at Old Spring Mills at West Jefferson Street. According to the coroner’s inquest, he died from shotgun wounds inflicted by Deputy George Bennett (father of New York stage idol Richard Bennett).Booher, Ned and Linda Ferries, Kokomo: A Pictorial History (St. Louis: G. Bradley: 1989), p. 28. The sheriff claimed that an informant had advised him that Cole was planning to rob a flour mill, possibly to incriminate his enemies. The posse was forced to fire on Cole in self-defense (the sheriff claimed he had two revolvers) and to prevent his escape, although his injuries seemed inconsistent with that version.Pollard, pp. 294-95. Cole’s supporter’s argued that no revolvers or burglary tools were produced and that the motive was implausible. Nevertheless, no action was taken against Bennett or others of the posse. miners and their drill, near Kokomo, Indiana during the Indiana Gas Boom, c. 1885]] Natural gas boom Natural gas had been developed in Pennsylvania and Canada for some time, and had most recently been developed around Findlay, Ohio. In March 1886, a group of citizens, led principally by A.Y. Comstock (who had promoted the Frankfort and Kokomo Railroad) and D.C. Spraker (later President of Kokomo Rubber Company), circulated a memorandum seeking subscribers (at $100 each) for the purpose of boring for gas at a distance of at least below ground. It took until September to obtain the necessary 22 subscribers. The first rig was built south of Wildcat Creek. and on October 6, 1886, natural gas erupted forth and the well was capped.Morrow I, pp. 232-34. Together with the well in Eaton, which began producing slightly before Kokomo’s, the discovery led to the Indiana Gas Boom. This discovery was directly responsible for Elwood Haynes' move to Kokomo, who was a superintendent with a gas company with interests in Kokomo and Howard County. The Diamond Plate Glass Company (now part of PPG Industries) began in Kokomo in 1887, lured by the cheap and plentiful natural gas. The Kokomo Opalescent Glass Works started making stained glass in Kokomo in 1888 and has been in continuous operation ever since. "City of Firsts" As a result of the natural gas boom, Kokomo attracted an increasing number of industries, which resulted in significant technological innovations. For these industrial and technical achievements, Kokomo is officially known as the "City of Firsts." Among other achievements, Kokomo was a pioneer of the United States automobile manufacturing, with Elwood Haynes test-driving his early internal combustion engine auto there on July 4, 1894. Haynes and his associates built a number of other autos over the next few years; the Haynes-Apperson Automobile Company for mass-production of commercial autos was established in Kokomo in 1898.Gordon Library: Archives & Special Collections - WPI Haynes went on to invent Stainless Steel flatware in 1912 to give his wife tarnish-free dinnerware. In 1938, the Delco Radio Division of General Motors (now Delphi) developed the first push button car radio.ONDAS Media Selects Delphi as First Strategic Investor and Technology Provider to Help Bring Satellite Radio to Europe Kokomo serves as the "City of Firsts" in the food industry as well. In 1928 Walter Kemp, Kemp Brothers Canning Co. developed the first canned tomato juice because of a request by a physician in search for baby food for his clinic. Kokomo is also home to the first mechanical corn picker which was developed by a man named John Powell in the early 1920s.http://www.state.in.us/ism/Exhibits_Collections/index.aspx Kokomo was home to the first Ponderosa Steakhouse, which opened in 1965. Kokomo opened the first McDonald's with a diner inside, locally called "McDiner." This McDonald's theme failed nationally. Eventually, the "McDiner" closed and was converted back to a regular McDonald's restaurant. The following inventions are associated with Kokomo: * 1894 – Elwood Haynes makes the first successful trial run of his "horseless carriage" on Pumpkinvine Pike, which is now Boulevard east of U.S.31. * 1894 – The first pneumatic rubber tire in the US was created by D.C. Spraker at the Kokomo Rubber Tire Company. * 1895 – The first aluminum casting was developed by William "Billy" Johnson from the Ford and Donnelly Foundry. * 1902 – Kingston carburetor developed by George Kingston. * 1906 – The first Stellite cobalt-base alloy was discovered by Elwood Haynes. * 1912 – Stainless steel tableware was invented by Elwood Haynes as a response to his wife's desire for tableware that wouldn't tarnish. * 1918 – The Howitzer shell, used in World War I, was created by the Superior Machine Tool Company. * 1918 – The first aerial bomb with fins was first produced by the Liberty Pressed Metal Company. * 1920 – The mechanical corn picker was created by John Powell. * 1926 – Carl Molin developed Dirilyte golden-hued tableware. * 1928 – The first canned tomato juice was created by Walter Kemp from Kemp Brothers Canning Company in response to a physician's need for baby food. * 1938 – The first push-button car radio was created at Delco Radio Division of General Motors Corporation. * 1941 – Globe American Stove Company manufactured the first all-metal life boats and rafts. * 1947 – The first signal-seeking car radio was created by the Delco Radio Division of General Motors. * 1956 - Delco Radio Division of General Motors produced a transistorized signal-seeking car (hybrid) radio, which used both vacuum tubes and transistors in its radio's circuitry. This transistorized car radio was available as an option on the 1956 Chevrolet Corvette car models.Christian Science Monitor Newspaper, Article "Chevrolet Restyles Sleek 1956 Corvette", Feb 20, 1956, p.221956 GM Year-End Annual Report, pg 15 * 1957 – Delco Radio Division of General Motors produced an all-transistor car radio, as standard equipment for the Cadillac Eldorado Brougham car model.1956 GM Year-End Annual Report, 1957 Cadillac Eldorado Brougham car model introduction announcement, pg 15Radio & TV News, August 1957, "Delco's All-Transistor Auto Radio", pg 60 1913 Flood On March 21–26, 1913 Kokomo suffered severe flooding when of rainfall occurred. The Kokomo Tribune reported at the time that the Wildcat Creek overtopped its levee to reach nearly wide after rising at a rate of per hour. Damage was widespread, including loss of electrical power due to the power plant being flooded. On March 26, flooding was declared over after the water level dropped in a 24 hour period."The Great Flood of 1913" The Kokomo Tribune, March 25, 2013 Ku Klux Klan On July 4, 1923, Kokomo achieved national notoriety when it hosted the largest Ku Klux Klan gathering in history. An estimated 200,000 Klan members and supporters gathered in Malfalfa Park for a mighty Konklave and the elevation of D. C. Stephenson to Grand Dragon of the Indiana Klan.McVeigh, Rory, ''The Rise of the Ku Klux Klan: Right-wing Movements and National Politics (Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press: c2009), pp. 1-4. A huge flag was used that day to collect a reported $50,000 for construction of a local “Klan hospital” so that Klan members would not have to be treated at the only local hospital, which was Catholic.”Konklave in Kokomo” by Robert Coughlan, The Aspirin Age: 1919-1941, pp. 105-129. ed. Isabel Leighton, Simon and Schuster, 1949 At that time Indiana was a Klan stronghold, and as many as 50 percent of white males in parts of Indiana were Klan members. Both men’s and women’s Klans held weekly rallies and initiations in Malfalfa Park, and Kokomo’s Klanswomen held meetings at the armory, the local headquarters of the Women of the Ku Klux Klan, and churches. A speech at a Baptist church was attended by 1000 Klanswomen. 1965 Tornado On April 11, 1965 the southern part of Kokomo was struck by one of the 47 tornadoes that erupted over six Midwestern states, an event now known as the Palm Sunday Tornado Outbreak. The F4 tornado that swept through Kokomo was wide and killed 25 people in the surrounding area. Significant damage was done to the Chrysler transmission plant. Windows were broken and the framework cracked throughout, and sections of the west wall were leveled. The Maple Crest elementary and junior high schools suffered extensive damage. The roof collapsed on the junior high school, and the framework of both schools was substantially wrecked. The Maple Crest Shell Station at the intersection of Lincoln and Washington was torn from its foundation and scattered about. Mills Drug Store at the same intersection was demolished. A house on Holly Lane was uprooted, and one on James Drive was demolished. The Maple Crest Shopping Center was extensiely damaged, with Woolworth's suffering the most damage. The front and back of the one-story structure were caved in and merchandise was strewn about."Kokomo's southside flattened by storm," Kokomo Morning Times, April 13, 1965, p2. Numerous homes in the Maple Crest area were flattened, and the top floor of the Maple Crest apartments was blown off. The only thing left standing on the nearby Church of the Brethren was the steeple."Maple Crest residents sift debris for lost belongings," Kokomo Morning Times, April 13, 1965, p2. The force of the wind on the flat earth near Kokomo was so great that Ted Fujita was able to make aerial photographs of the spiral scoring on the ground.Grazulis, Thomas P., The Tornado: Nature's Ultimate Windstorm (Norman, Oklahoma, University of Oklahoma Press: c2001), p. 44, fig. 3.8. Ryan White Kokomo served to symbolize the nation's early misunderstanding and ignorance of AIDS in the mid-to-late 1980s when Ryan White was expelled from school due to his illness. White was a teenage hemophiliac who had been accidentally infected with HIV during a medical procedure. The teen had been attending Western Middle School (which is actually in Russiaville) but was ostracized by his classmates, and forced to eat lunch alone and use a separate restroom. Many parents and teachers in Kokomo rallied in support of banning White from attending the school. A lengthy legal battle with the school system ensued, followed by death threats and violence against White and his family, including a bullet being fired through the window of their Kokomo home. Media coverage of the case made White into a national celebrity and spokesman for AIDS research and public education.AIDS Boy Banned From Attending School – 1st August 1985 In 1987, the White family left Kokomo for Cicero, Indiana, where Ryan attended Hamilton Heights High School, and was welcomed by faculty and students who had been educated about the disease. Gas tower The Kokomo Gas Tower had been a symbol of Kokomo since it was constructed in 1954. The tower was tall and had a capacity of . Due to high maintenance costs of $75,000 a year, and up to $1,000,000 to paint it, the gas company decided to demolish it in 2003. Other ideas were reviewed before settling on this decision, including a plan to turn the tower into a giant Coca-Cola advertisement. On September 7, 2003, at approximately 7:30 a.m., the Gas Tower was demolished by Controlled Demolition, Inc. (CDI). Pieces of the tower were sold to the public for $20–30, and proceeds went to a planned Kokomo technology incubation center and Bona Vista. Geography According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 99.68%) is land and (or 0.32%) is water. Climate This is the weather typical to Kokomo, Indiana. Neighborhoods These are neighborhoods in Kokomo according to the city transportation map:http://www.cityofkokomo.org/SiteImages/FileGallery/AlternateTransportationMap_1019.jpg Demographics 2012 Estimate }} Kokomo is the larger principal city of the Kokomo-Peru CSA, a Combined Statistical Area that includes the Kokomo metropolitan area (Howard and Tipton counties) and the Peru micropolitan area (Miami County),METROPOLITAN STATISTICAL AREAS AND COMPONENTS , Office of Management and Budget, 2007-05-11. Accessed 2008-08-01.MICROPOLITAN STATISTICAL AREAS AND COMPONENTS , Office of Management and Budget, 2007-05-11. Accessed 2008-08-01.COMBINED STATISTICAL AREAS AND COMPONENT CORE BASED STATISTICAL AREAS, Office of Management and Budget, 2007-05-11. Accessed 2008-08-01. which had a combined population of 119,335 at the 2012 estimate. As of 2000 the median income for a households in the city was $36,258, and the median income for a family was $45,353. Males had a median income of $38,420 versus $24,868 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,083. About 9.6% of families and 13.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.5% of those under age 18 and 9.3% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 45,468 people, 19,848 households, and 11,667 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 23,010 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 83.5% White, 10.7% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.0% Asian, 1.1% from other races, and 3.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.3% of the population. There were 19,848 households of which 30.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.4% were married couples living together, 16.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.2% were non-families. 35.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.90. The median age in the city was 38.2 years. 24% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.2% were from 25 to 44; 26.2% were from 45 to 64; and 15.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.8% male and 53.2% female. The Upper Kispoko Band of the Shawnee Nation, an unrecognized tribe, was listed as being located in Kokomo, Indiana as of 2013. Economy Kokomo's employment, largely based in manufacturing, was hard hit by the economic downturn which led to the recession beginning in December 2007. In December 2008, Kokomo was ranked third by Forbes in its list of America's fastest dying towns, mainly as a result of the financial difficulties of the automotive industry. Less than two years later, in May 2011 Forbes magazine listed Kokomo as one of the "Best Cities for Jobs" after the city ascended 177 places in the rankings. The same article described Kokomo's success in the past few years as "inspirational" and attributed the turnaround to "a revival in manufacturing." In June 2011, Conexus released a report touting Kokomo's "rapid bounce" after the recession, and predicted a rise in income of more than 2%, assuming increased automobile production. By May 2013 Kokomo's unemployment rate was 9%, representing a 1.4% decrease in non-farm employment,; it was higher than the national rate of 7.6%. The May 2013 statistics reported a 6.9% decline in manufacturing jobs over the previous 12 months. Government employment was 18.7% below the previous year. Government Kokomo's current mayor is Democrat Greg Goodnight (2008–present). The two previous mayors were Matt McKillip (2004–2008)City of Kokomo Indiana | Mayors Office and Jim Trobaugh, both Republicans. The mayor is elected in a citywide vote. The city council is known as the Common Council. It consists of nine members. Six members are elected from individual districts. The other three are elected at-large. Media Newspapers * Kokomo Tribune, daily morning newspaper owned by Community Newspaper Holdings Inc. (CNHI). * Kokomo Perspective, a locally-owned weekly newspaper delivered every Tuesday or Wednesday. * Kokomo Herald, weekly newspaper, a locally-owned weekly founded in 1971. * The Correspondent, IU-Kokomo student newspaper Television * WTTK-TV, The CW affiliate, channel 29 * KGOV, Kokomo government access channel, channel 2 Radio * WFIU-FM, Jazz, Classical, NPR – 106.1 FM * WFRN-FM, Christian Radio – 93.7 FM * WIOU-AM, Talk, News and Sports – 1350 AM * WIWC-FM, Christian Radio – 91.7 FM * WMYK-FM, Rock – 98.5 FM * WSHW-FM, Light Rock – 99.7 FM * WWKI-FM, Hit Country – 100.5 FM * WZWZ-FM, Bright Adult Contemporary – 92.5 FM Education Colleges and universities * Indiana University Kokomo (IUK) * Indiana Wesleyan University – Kokomo Campus * Ivy Tech Community College * Purdue College of Technology Public school districts * Kokomo-Center Township Consolidated School Corporation (K-12, Almost all of Kokomo) Kokomo High School (NCC) * Taylor Community School Corporation (K-12, Indian Heights neighborhood) (MIC) * Western School Corporation (K-12, Pine Valley/Jackson Morrow Park area) (MIC) Private schools * Redeemer Lutheran School (K-8) * Sts. Joan of Arc and St. Patrick Catholic School (K-8) * Temple Christian School (K-12) * Victory Christian Academy (K-12) * Acacia Academy (K-8) Health care * St. Joseph Hospital, opened in 1913 * Community Howard Regional Health, incorporated in 1958 Culture Howard County Historical Society The Howard County Historical Society occupies the Seiberling Mansion and the Elliot House, and their carriage houses. The Seiberling Mansion was built as the residence of Monroe Seiberling, one of Kokomo's richest citizens. Because of its architectural significance, the building has been listed on the National Register of Historic Places since 1972. The Elliot House was also built as a residence; it was later adapted for use as office space. These buildings are in the Old Silk Stocking Neighborhood, which is on the National Register of Historic Places, the only neighborhood in the county to be so recognized. Parks and recreation – Another attraction to be found in Highland Park]] * Chief Ma-Ko-Ko-Mo Burial and Monument, east of downtown Kokomo * Elwood Haynes Museum, located next to Highland Park * Foster Park ** Kokomo Performing Arts Pavilion Summer Concert Series Summer Concert Series Facebook fanpage * Highland Park ** Old Ben, a stuffed Hereford steer ** Vermont Covered Bridge (pictured right) ** The Sycamore Stump * Jackson Morrow Park ** Kokomo Pipeline Skate Park ** Kirkendall Interpretive Center, nature center * Kokomo Beach Family Aquatic Center, adjacent to Foster Park * Kokomo Country Club, golf club * Kokomo Event Center ** City of Firsts Automotive Heritage Museum ** Kokomo Visitors Center (located on US 31 North) Festivals * Haynes-Apperson Festival, Independence Day weekend * WeberFest, Foster Park * Ivy Tech TechKnowFest, mid-November, Ivy Tech Main Campus *Kokomo Con, October, Kokomo Event Center. Sports teams * Indiana Mustangs, Mid Continental Football League (1991–2009), Mid States Football League (2010–present). The Mustangs moved to Noblesville in 2007. * Kokomo Dodgers, Midwest League (1955–1961) * Kokomo CFD Saints, semi-pro baseball (1989–2002) * Kokomo CFD Knights, semi-pro baseball (2006–2007) * City of Fists Roller Girls, (started 2010) Sports venues * Highland Park Stadium (CFD Investments Stadium) * Kokomo SpeedwayKokomo Speedway * Memorial Gym Entertainment Kokomo has a 12-screen movie theater, called AMC Showplace Kokomo 12, located on 1530 East Boulevard. In addition to AMC, Kokomo also has several forms of live entertainment, including choirs, a Park Band Association, and three live theatres. Shopping The city's major mall is Markland Mall, which features Carson Pirie Scott, Sears and Target. The Kokomo Town Center, the former Kokomo Mall, underwent a major renovation in 2011 when it became an outdoor mall. Major employers * Chrysler Group LLC ** Kokomo Transmission Plant (2,163 employees) ** Kokomo Casting Plant (993 employees) ** Indiana Transmission Plant I and II (2,097 employees) * Delphi Corporation ** Electronics & Safety World Headquarters * GM Components Holdings LLC * Haynes International * Holder Mattress * Syndicate Sales, Inc. * Coca-Cola bottling plant * Bona Vista (charity) Transportation Airports * Kokomo Municipal Airport Highways * US-31 to South Bend (North) and Indianapolis (South) * US-35 to Logansport (North) and Muncie (South) * IN-931 (former US 31 though Kokomo) * IN-19 to Kokomo Reservoir (North) and Tipton (South) * IN-22 to Burlington (West) and Hartford City (East) * IN-26 to Lafayette (West) and Hartford City (East) A major roadway traversing through Kokomo, nicknamed "stop light city", U.S. Route 31 in Indiana has become one of the state's most congested roadways. In Howard County, there are currently 15 traffic signals on US 31. US 31 connects Indianapolis, Kokomo, and South Bend. As part of the state of Indiana's Major Moves Project, US 31 was updated to bypass the city of Kokomo to the east. It will have interchanges at SR 26, Boulevard, Markland Avenue, and Touby Pike, as well as where the current SR 931 meets the new US 31. There will be similar changes to areas near South Bend and Indianapolis. The construction in Howard County will cost roughly $340 million. Construction started on the County Road 200 South bridge on November 1, 2008; The new US 31 was opened November 27, 2013, at which time the existing roadway was renamed SR 931. Railroads * Central Railroad Company of Indianapolis * Norfolk Southern Railway (The track from Kokomo to Tipton will return to service. ) * Winamac Southern Railway (formerly part of the Columbus to Chicago Main Line) Bus service * Trailways service to Indianapolis and South Bend * Kokomo City-Line Trolley A fixed-route transportation system, five bus routes run past a total of exactly 275 stops, passing each stop once every hour, from 6:30 a.m. to 6 p.m., Monday through Friday. The buses also have wireless internet for riders, which like the buses, is free to riders.http://www.cityofkokomo.org/residents/public_transportation_city_line_trolley.php Trails and paths * Wildcat Walk of Excellence - The Wildcat Walk of Excellence consists of over of paved trail that roughly follows the Wildcat Creek. The trail connects several of Kokomo's parks including Foster, Future, Waterworks, Miller-Highland and Mehlig Parks with a pedestrian bridge connecting Foster Park and the Kokomo Beach Family Aquatic Center. * Industrial Heritage Trail - Construction beginning in 2011, the Industrial Heritage Trail is currently in length and follows the right-of-way of a railroad corridor. The northern terminus is the intersection of Main Street with Markland Avenue and the southern terminus is the intersection of Boulevard and Home Avenue. * Nickel Plate Trail - Currently connecting Rochester to Peru, the trail ends in Cassville with plans to connect to Kokomo in the near future. Notable people * Jacob Appel, memoiristAppel, Jacob. Phoning Home, University of South Carolina Press, 2014 * Brandon Beachy, MLB pitcher, Atlanta Braves, Northwestern High School (Indiana) graduate * Richard Bennett, early 20th-century actor and stage idol * Alicia Berneche, operatic soprano * Rupert Boneham, contestant on TV series Survivor, Libertarian candidate for Indiana Governor in 2012 * Norman Bridwell, author of the Clifford the Big Red Dog children's books * Quautico (Tico) Brown, former Continental Basketball Association player * Steve Butler, six-time Sprint Car National Champion * Calibretto 13, band * Kaitlyn Christopher, Miss Indiana USA 2005 * Dave Darland, auto racer * Rowdy Elliott, baseball player * Elwood Haynes, inventor, automotive pioneer * Nellie Keeler, child circus performer * Don Johnson, professional bowler/PBA Hall-of-Fame member * Steve Kroft, 60 Minutes correspondent * Jim "Goose" Ligon, former ABA basketball player * Strother Martin, actor * Clay Myers, photographer, animal welfare advocate * Kent C. Nelson, past CEO of United Parcel Service * Anthony Norris, professional wrestler * John O'Banion, singer * Jack Purvis, jazz musician * Jimmy Rayl, "Splendid Splinter," Indiana Pacers 1967-1969, two-time All-American Indiana University * Robert S. Richardson, astronomer * Tod Sloan, jockey * Tavis Smiley, PBS presenter * "Sylvia" (Sylvia Jane Kirby), singer * Floyd Talbert, soldier in World War II (his actions were featured in the TV miniseries Band of Brothers) * Joe Thatcher, pitcher for MLB Arizona Diamondbacks * Pat Underwood, former MLB pitcher, Detroit Tigers * Tom Underwood, former MLB pitcher, Philadelphia Phillies, St. Louis Cardinals, Toronto Blue Jays, New York Yankees, Oakland A's and Baltimore Orioles * William N. Vaile, CongressmanThe New York Times, "Congressman Vaile Dies In Automobile," July 3, 1927 * Ryan White, AIDS activist In popular culture * The Man from Home (1908), a play by Booth Tarkington and Harry Leon Wilson, involves a lawyer from Kokomo who travels to Europe but returns to the city in the happy ending.Bordman, Gerald & Hischak, Thomas S., The Oxford Companion to American Theatre (3rd ed.: Oxford Press: c2004), p. 411. * A Romance of Kokomo is a 1917 silent film. * The Kid from Kokomo (1939; also sometimes called Broadway Cavalier) is a comedy film about an orphan from Kokomo who refuses to box until his mother is found. The film was based on a story by Dalton Trumbo. * In the 1947 film Mother Wore Tights, Betty Grable and Dan Dailey sing a song entitled "Kokomo, Indiana". * Kokomo is the setting of Allan Dwan's nostalgic 1953 musical Sweethearts on Parade.Lombardi, Frederic, Allan Dwan and the Rise and Decline of the Hollywood Studios (McFarland: 2013), p. 267; News clipping,The Kokomo Tribune, (August 8, 1953), p8. Accessed April 28, 2013. * The song "First Snow in Kokomo" from the album Young, Gifted and Black (released in 1972) was written and performed by Aretha Franklin. * The Blues Brothers (1980) film featured a fictitious Kokomo bar. * Terror Squad (1987), a film starring Chuck Connors and with resident Michael W. Gordon, was filmed largely in Kokomo. * In the animated film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), Eddie Valiant sarcastically mentions Kokomo as one of the places Roger Rabbit might be. * The 1988 song "Kokomo" by The Beach Boys is sometimes mistakenly thought to refer to Kokomo, Indiana. * In the 1997 animated movie, Cats Don't Dance, the protagonist (Danny) hails from Kokomo. * In the 2001 television miniseries Band of Brothers, historic Kokomo resident Floyd M. Talbert, a World War II veteran, is portrayed. See also National Register of Historic Places listings in Howard County, Indiana References External links * City of Kokomo Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Cities in Howard County, Indiana Category:County seats in Indiana Category:Kokomo, Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1844 Category:Kokomo metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in the 19th century Category:1844 establishments in the United States